1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to document support devices, and more particularly relates to a suspended or desk top stand for supporting documents and document holders in two or more viewing dispositions. Even more specifically, the invention relates to a multi-purpose document support stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,146, which issued to David Hegarty, the inventor herein, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses various forms of document support stands for supporting a document or document holder. As described in the Hegarty patent mentioned above, the term "document holder" refers to that type of device which is adapted to secure a document, such as in the form of a book, spiral bound manual, loose-leaf binder or the like, as well as conventional document stands, such as clipboards and the like, and the term "document" refers to a single page or a multiple number of pages.
One form of document support stand disclosed in the Hegarty patent and shown in FIG. 6 of the patent is a suspended type, that is, the stand suspends a document holder above the workplace and may be adjusted both in viewing angle and its rotation. The document support stand includes a conventional, double-arm multi-function support bracket, and a planar plate-like member, which is rectangular in form, rotatably mounted on the support bracket. The plate-like member includes a front side, constituting the viewing side of the document support stand. A C-bracket is mounted on the surface of the viewing side of the plate-like member. The C-bracket defines a T-slot, and is adapted to receive a cooperatively shaped T-rail of a document holder, such as shown in FIG. 3 of the Hegarty patent, so that the document holder may be mounted on and secured to the viewing side of the stand.